


Irresponsible

by fmpsimon



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 06:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7704178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fmpsimon/pseuds/fmpsimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Immediately following events of S02e10, Peggy and Daniel come to terms with their actions in the SSR office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irresponsible

            Peggy Carter was kissing him.  It was finally happening.  Or was this some kind of cruel dream brought on by physical and emotional exhaustion?  They had just taken down Whitney Frost and Zero Matter in one fell swoop.  No, he wasn't dreaming.  He was kissing her back.  And what a kiss!  And he knew full well that the entire SSR LA office could see them, but at this particular moment, he didn't care that he had neglected to close the blinds.

            When they finally broke apart, all they could do was look at each other for a moment, breathing in and out.  Peggy's hand rested at the nape of his neck, gently stroking his hair.  "That was…" Daniel began.

            "A long time coming," she said breathlessly, smiling.

            He stroked her cheek.  It was even softer than he had expected.  "It was worth the wait."  He kissed her again, gently.

            There was a soft knock at the door and a young man stepped inside.  "Sorry to interrupt, Chief…"

            Peggy leapt off of Daniel's lap, immediately trying to compose herself by smoothing out her dress and dabbing at the corners of her mouth with her fingers, trying to remove any lipstick smudges.  Simultaneously, Daniel tried to do the same, turning around in his chair and straightening his jacket.  He cleared his throat and frowned at the young man.  "What is it, Juarez?"

            "Um, just some reports for you, Chief…"  He dropped the files on Daniel's desk, and, muttering his apologies, left the office, closing the door behind him.

            Daniel slowly turned to Peggy, smiling.  He stifled a laugh.  The lipstick was indeed smudged and her efforts to hide it had been in vain.  "You've got something there," he said, gesturing on his own face.

            "Oh, bloody hell," she grumbled, pulling his handkerchief out of his pocket and wiping her face.  He chuckled.  "Oh, stop it," she said, tossing the handkerchief at him.  She folded her arms, pursing her lips.

            "Well," he said, "that was irresponsible."

            "Irresponsible?  Is that so?" she challenged, raising an eyebrow.  "I didn't hear any objections."  She glanced out the window.  "Besides, you forced my hand."

            "Oh, no, no, you can't turn this around on me," he said, unable to wipe the grin from his face.

            "You egged me on," she said.  He laughed.  "You pushed my buttons."

            "Peggy, I wasn't expecting that," he said seriously, though the corners of his mouth were turned up.  "Pleasantly surprised, though."  She was blushing a little.  He folded his hands on his desk.  "So...I take it you're not going back to New York, then."  She cocked her head and her eyes told him everything he needed to know.  "Jack will be disappointed."

            "He'll live," she said.  "I've still got a few vacation days left."

            "Well, in that case, let's get that drink."  He stood up, and grabbed his crutch.  She was about to protest.  "No, no, I'm not waiting this time.  It's five o'clock somewhere."


End file.
